


It's Like Magic

by Miya_Morana



Category: Hurog - Briggs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there's cream everywhere and magic in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like Magic

There's something different in Hurog's magic lately, something that makes Ward tensed and jumpy. It's the only reason he knocked down that pot of cream when Oreg appears next to him in the kitchen that morning, he tells himself. Oreg watches with curious violet eyes the mess on the table.

There's cream everywhere on the table, dripping to the floor, but it has also ended up on Ward's clothes, on one of his hands, and a drop of cream somehow managed to lend on Oreg's lower lip. Ward's eyes widen when he sees Oreg's tongue dart out, tentatively licking at his own lip, and then the dragon seems to _whimper_.

Oreg takes a step towards him, and Ward is hypnotized by the look in these usually calm eyes. It's like something awakened in his friend, something that looks like _want_, except Ward's not exactly sure what it is that Oreg wants.

The Hurogmeten lets Oreg take his cream-covered hand in his. He takes a sharp in-breath when Oreg's tongue darts out again, delicately lapping the cream off Ward's hand, a soft, soft moan rising from the dragon's throat, so low Ward's not even sure it's there.

Oreg's closed his eyes, reveling in the sweet taste rolling along his tongue, but Ward can't take his eyes off of his friend's face, off of Oreg's mouth suckling on his fingers, and when the soft tongue licks at the skin between Ward's fingers, a loud moan escapes the Hurogmeten and echoes in the otherwise empty kitchen.

This seems to snap Oreg out of whatever cream-induced trance he was in, because he opens his eyes and lets go of Ward's hand. Their eyes lock, Ward's are a bit dazed but Oreg's are blown out, pupil so dilated the violet iris is reduced to a thin, thin line. They are standing there, only a few inches apart, tensed and immobile.

Hurog's magic seems to crackle around them.


End file.
